1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium ion secondary battery may include a core pack having a bare cell and a protection circuit module. The bare cell includes a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, an electrolyte, and a separator. The bare cell supplies power to an external electronic device and undergoes repeated charge/discharge cycles while being used. The protection circuit module protects the secondary battery from overcharge and over-current. Further, the protection circuit module prevents the performance of the secondary battery from deteriorating due to overdischarge.
Along with the recent trend towards miniaturization of electronic products, size reduction and high capacity density of secondary batteries for use in such electronic products have become important.